youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sidemen
The Sidemen, commonly abbreviated as SDMN (formerly The Ultimate Sidemen), is a group of six English and one Guernsey YouTubers (KSI, Miniminter, Zerkaa, Behzinga, W2S, TBJZL, and Vikkstar123). They created the sidemen on October 19, 2013. The name is an allusion to a term to refer to those who are "behind the scenes" and are much less noticed than the main people. Originally, Simon was a "side-man" to JJ and Tobi was a "side-man" to Josh. Ever since the Sidemen channel was announced on June 14, 2016, the channel immediately gained 1 million subscribers within a day thanks to every sidemen member announcing it at the same time. However, the Sidemen rarely used to upload videos on the Sidemen group channel until 7th January 2018 when they started the Sidemen Sunday series. Ever since then they have uploaded a video on this channel every Sunday including a YouTube RED series called "The Sidemen Show" consisting of 7 episodes. The Sidemen channel was also used to stream the whole Sidemen vs YouTube Allstars' charity football series. There were 3 matches in that series, one in 2016 (Sidemen Winning), 2017 (YouTube Allstars Winning), and 2018 (Sidemen Winning). History In 2005, Simon and JJ became friends (aged 12-13). Simon would help him record videos by holding the camera. The two eventually ended up connecting with Zerkaa, who was long-term friends with TBJZL from secondary school. On Josh's birthday, the four were all in a voice hangout and started watching a stream from Behzinga. They then invited him to the group. This group was nicknamed - by Simon - as "The Original Five". Ethan coined the official name of the group. They started recording and playing GTA together, and then invited Vikkstar123. He was a fit despite not being as invested in FIFA/football as the others - so naturally, he joined the group, as it was an informal group at the time. The Ultimate Sidemen - (minus W2S) - officially formed on October 19, 2013. A few months later, in early 2014, due to Harry's success on YouTube, they asked Harry to record with them and he too fit in. In addition to these six, British rapper "JME" is considered an official / unofficial member of the Sidemen, since he allegedly played a key part in the group's formation (he has still been said to be a part of the Sidemen by multiple members as of 2016). Sidemen Sundays Sidemen Sundays is a series that the Sidemen started on their group channel in January of 2018 and is still going on. Before that the Sidemen group channel was only used to stream Charity Football matches and to upload group videos rarely. But ever since Sidemen Sundays started, they have uploaded a video on this channel as part of this series every single Sunday. The Sidemen Show The Sidemen Show is a YouTube Red / YouTube Original series consisting of 7 episodes that were uploaded on the Sidemen channel on 19th June 2018. Episode one is free to watch whereas the other 6 episodes are paid. The Group The members of the group are: #Miniminter (October 19, 2013—present) #KSI (October 19, 2013—present) #W2S (Early-2014—present) #Behzinga (October 19, 2013—present) #Zerkaa (October 19, 2013—present) #TBJZL (October 19, 2013—present) #Vikkstar123 (October 19, 2013—present) About Games All of the Sidemen are fans of association football and FIFA is the main game that is commonly associated with most them. Each member of the group has at least two YouTube channels; one for FIFA and "real life" videos and one for other games such as Grand Theft Auto V and Call of Duty. Vikkstar123 is an exception; his main channel is not FIFA-focused and his second channel is Minecraft-focused (although he also runs a third Let's Play channel and a fourth Call of Duty community channel). This is a list of video games played by the Sidemen since the groups inception in 2013. #This list is potentially endless. You can help out by adding any video games we may have missed. Please make sure they are genuine and you have sourced them reliably. #A game that gains a position on this list must have had AT LEAST two Sidemen playing together (i.e. a video game that Miniminter has played on his own would not count towards this list). List #3D Ultra Minigolf #Agar.io #Akinator #Ballistic Overkill #Call of Duty #Cards Against Humanity #Doom #Dead by Daylight #Dead Realm #Depth #DiRT 4 #Draw With Friends #Draw My Thing #Evil Tag #FIFA #Friday the 13th:The Game #Fishing Planet #Fortnite Battle Royale #Game of Live #Gang Beasts #Garry's Mod (GMOD) #Geoguessr #Golf It #Golf with Friends #Google Feud #Grand Theft Auto V #H1Z1 #Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes #Last Will #London 2012 Olympics #Minecraft #Monopoly #Mount Your Friends #NBA 2K #NHL #Overwatch #Party Panic #Pinturillo 2 #Plastic Warfare #PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds #Pokémon Go #Portal 2 #Quiz Night Tonight #Rainbow Six Siege #Ratty Catty #Rocket League #Scream Go Hero #Shellshock Live #Sims #Skate 3 #Slither.io #Sniper Elite 4 #Snow #Steep #The Forest #Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands #Tom Clancy's The Division #Tower Unite Minigolf #Trials #Trivial Pursuit Live #Uno/Uno Rush #VR Pool #Worms Battlegrounds #Winning Putt #WWE 2K Events As their popularity began to grow, the Sidemen have branched out and started hosting their own events. Appearances at commercial gaming events such as Insomnia, as well as unofficial meet-ups are not counted as there are too many of them: #2016 Charity Football Match (June, 2016) #Upload Event #1 (November, 2016) #2017 Charity Football Match (May, 2017) #Sidemen War (August, 2017) #Upload Event #2 (September, 2017) #KSI vs Joe Weller Boxing Match (February, 2018) #KSI vs Logan Paul Boxing Match (August, 2018) 2017 Sidemen Beef A series of events known as the "Sidemen War" or the "Sidemen Beef" began in August 2017 as a result of JJ jokingly announcing he'd be leaving the group. What followed was numerous Twitter spats and a series of diss tracks. Fans The Sidemen have a diverse fan base; much to the disbelief of most viewers. As shown in vlogs made by individual Sidemen members, the majority of the fans that show up to events are young teenage males. However their fans range all different ages and a large proportion of them are female. Thankfully, the majority of the fans are loyal and respectful. Not all of them are teenagers, and the groups content is enjoyed by a wide demographic. However, the surprising number of underage fans makes content creation somewhat difficult. Luckily, the Sidemen have not conformed to this fact and still include adult themes within their videos (in particular is KSI who regularly references sex and masturbation within his videos - to a somewhat extreme extent). The majority of the fanbase are British (primarily due to the fact that the group themselves are British) although the group has fans from almost every country on the planet. Recently, as of 2019, fans have begun to side towards W2S (Harry) as their favourite Sidemen member, following his recent behaviour and jokes in the Sidemen videos; in particular, Sidemen Tinder Parts 1 and 2, in which his absurd remarks throughout the videos were to the liking of many fans. Accommodation This is an overview of where each of the Sidemen currently live (as of September 2019). To protect their privacy, their exact addresses will not be revealed: Cars This is a list of the current (as of September 2019) and former cars owned by each of the Sidemen. Some of this information may be outdated and therefore incorrect. Additionally, if you can find out some of the blank dates, feel free to fill the gaps in if you have a good source (or leave it in the comments below): Behzinga #Nissan GT-R (June 2017 — present) #Mercedes A180 (May 2016'' — September 2017'')' Miniminter *Tesla Model X P100D (''November 2017 — January 2019) *Range Rover Evoque (Unknown — November 2017) *Ford Fiesta (Unknown) KSI *Lamborghini Aventador (November ''2014 — September 2017'')' *Porsche Cayenne Turbo (''2015 — present) *Porsche Boxster (Unknown — 2014) TBJZL *Audi A3 (January 2015 — unknown) *Range Rover Evoque (Unknown — present) Vikkstar123 *Tesla Model S P90D (October 2016 — present) *Aston Martin V8 Vantage (May 2015 — present) *Volkswagen Scirocco (May 2013 — 2016) W2S *Lamborghini Gallardo 50th Anniversary Edition (June 2015 — present) *Range Rover Evoque (September 2014 — August 2015) *Audi A5 (Unknown — unknown) Zerkaa *Audi TT (Unknown — unknown) *Audi R8 V10 Plus (December 2016 — May 2019) Supported Football Clubs 'This page was created by Eschalnajmix on April 15, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers Category:Guernsey YouTubers